Not a date!
by animechesirecat7
Summary: After a mission complication, Tony found a link to an old friend. Steve might have met his true love. Clint and the others, except for Tony, thinks some girl looks a lot like Tony. And no matter what there was NO DATING. Really. There isn't. Steve is 100% sure of it.


Ello. For 2015 I made this. Since its new and half improved. This is my work made in a day.

Drama(sorta), (Not)Romance, Humor (I try)

**Warning: I own non of this. Avengers are not mine. Some of the oc's might be. Don't remember. **

**ALSO- Natasha and most of the AVENGERS are super out of character.**

* * *

This mission took the turn for the worst. They didn't know where they were. Clint was stung by a freakishly large bug and it was swelling. To make matters worse he was unconscious and had an unbearable fever. " He's fever is getting worse." Natasha said calmly, her voice barely hiding the concern she had.

Tony placed a hand on her shoulder, silently trying to comfort her, "I swear Natasha we will find help for him." He motioned for Thor to come pick up Clint so they can move on to find help. Clint groaned loudly when he was lifted from the ground. The Avengers proceed from the clearing and into the woods. Sam took from the sky to hopefully find help quickly.

They walked for nearly three hours before being stopped by a woman and man wearing a mask, twirling a sword in one hand. The man spoke lowly, "Howa reao ouya?" The Avengers didn't respond and Sam landed, his hand close to his gun holster. The mask woman looked closer at them and made a small sigh in recognition, "You must not be from around here?"

"We aren't really sure where here is." Steve stepped forward, "Please we need help." He gestured towards Clint who was panting in Thor's arms.

The girl removed her mask, showing herself to look a lot like a female version of Tony, and put away her sword. "What happened?" The girl jumped down from the stone and made her way over to him.

"He was stung by this huge bee..."

"Red or Orange?"

"Orange I think. It happened pretty fast." Sam hastily responded. He was the only one that got a good look of it.

"Alright. Ari. Go get Harp. Fast." The man nodded before taking off up the trees, jumping hard and fast. He quickly disappeared to follow orders while the woman was examining the sting mark. "Looks like early stages, Can you put him down for me." Thor gently placed Clint on the ground. The woman lifted his arm and pulled the stinger out fast. Clint groaned out in agony. She placed her right hand over the swelling sting swell and her hand glowed bright blue over the mark. "The best I can do tell more help gets here is to contain the toxins in the spot."

Natasha let out a small worried gasp,"Toxins."

The woman gave a tight smile trying to ease Natasha's fear, "Yes. But don't worry. When the others get here. The head medic will remove it and it will be safe enough to move again." Natasha nodded solemnly.

"Howler!" A small group of masked people appeared. One of them, a female, took off her mask revealing herself to be a strawberry blond with lime green eyes. Taking place on the other side of Clint she gestured for the others to come closer. Four of them made a small safeguard perimeter while the 5th one wearing a bright blue wolf mask brought her a silver canister box. Nodding her thanks, the woman made quick work to take out a medium sized tube that was connected to a small thick needle. "Howler. Move the waves to his head. It will help numb the pain a little." The Woman with the dark hazel hair moved her right hand from the swelling sting to Clint's head. "He needs to be on his stomach." The man who previously gave her the box gently turned Clint onto his stomach. "Alright. Steady energy Howler, like we practiced." The Tony look alike nodded. Then Clint groaned in pain when the needle was stuck into his arm, the Toxic fluid drained into the tube in a sickly green color. Once it was over she pulled the needle out.

"Is he to be well?" Thor spoke softly with a kicked expression.

The woman packed the needle and wrapped the wound with the nod. "He just needs a some rest. We'll changed his bandage every few hours." The woman smiled confidently, "But he'll be fine"

Steve sighed in relief. He didn't know he was holding his breath, "Thank you so much. Who are you?"

The woman smiled kindly, "I'll let Howler explain back at med. For now we need to get your friend into the bed so he can be comfortable. Light if you would." The man still masked nodded and raised his arms effectively lifting everyone.

Sam nearly stumbled back but Howler grabbed his leg to prevent it speaking softly, " Relax. Light's good at this. He won't drop anyone." Sam nodded and stood as calmly as possible as they were taken into bungalows in trees. After landing them into a one bed bungalow filled with medical supplies, the blue masked man levitated Clint onto the bed. Howler hastily rearranged him so he would be more comfortable.

"Howler," She looked up from adjusting Clint, "You are the one in charge of settling the group in" The girl nodded. Satisfied the woman left the Avengers in the med bungalow gesturing for the other masked members to follow.

The room was silent while Howler tended to Clint. Checking his fever, the bandages and pulling the cover over his body to fight any chill he may get in between times. She looked at the group, "Her names Harp." The Avengers were unsure what she meant. so she elaborated, "My mentor here. The Strawberry blond woman who helped your friend. Her names Harp. The guy with the blank white samurai mask from the beginning. That's Ari, he's second in charge of defense around here. The others were light and defense troops for the village.I'm called Howler around here."

"Around here?" Tony quipped, effectively getting a small hit aside the head.

Howler chuckled, "I'm not native to this world. Neither are you. My code name when I'm on duty is always Howler."

"Thank you so much for the help Howler." Bruce said earnestly.

Howler smiled a little, "I didn't do much. But I'll be sure to tell the others."

"Sending someone and containing the toxin or whatever it is you were doing was helping. You helped a lot more than you think." Steve nodded, deciding that Howler was more help than she wants to take credit for.

Howler didn't respond and let the whatever argument that was developing drop before it started. Negative energy leads to poor healing, that's the way she was taught. "Let me show you to you guest rooms." She took a small raveled metal and sat it on the table next to the bed, "Val, watch over their friend while I show them to their room. Alert my beckon if his health changes in anyway. Understand." The metal unraveled into a metallic snake.

"Understood. I wont take my eyes off him." Satisfied Howler nodded and escorted the group out of the room. The Avengers guest bungalow was bigger and had more private settings. Each room closed off from one another.

"This is all yours till your friend gets back on his feet. He should be fine by tomorrow morning. Then will get to work on getting you all home. Feel free to check up on him or ask anyone for something." Not waiting for a response Howler left.

The day went on and the Avengers occasionally checked in on Clint seeing that the snake, Val, kept to his word. He didn't look away even when the members walked in. It gave them some comfort knowing he is always being watched in someway. They hadn't seen Howler or the others much. Harp was the one that came to get them for dinner later that night. (She really just brought them a lot of food with the help of some of the other villagers)

After dinner, Natasha sat next to Clint's bed. She didn't really know why she was so concerned, its been confirmed that he'd be fine. But somehow it felt better to be there. Natasha stayed there and fell asleep on the chair. Howler slipped into the room to change Clint's bandage again before heading off to bed herself. She was carrying a tray with a bowl filled with clear medicine, a couple of bandages and a cup of tea. As she suspected, Natasha was by Clint's bed asleep. She placed the cup on the table next to Val tapping a silent command to cover the cup for the morning. Howler made quick work of dripping the pad in medicine and ringing it out. She was gentle in wrapping the damp pad with dry bandages, not wanting to agitate the angry wound on Clint's arm and cause him discomfort. Within minutes her work was finished and she wrapped a spare blanket over Natasha. Petting Val on the head Howler took her leave.

* * *

Natasha groaned and creaked her neck, "Morning Miss." Val said lazily. "Howler left you some tea to sooth aches. She uses it whenever she stays cramped up. Says to slip slowly until the pain goes away." Natasha looked at the snake before she saw cup. Gratefully she picked it up and sipped slowly, feeling the pain subside.

A small groaned, making her stopped, "Tasha?" She looked at Clint and her face broke out into a smile against her training.

"Clint!" Natasha wrapped her arms around him, laughing in relief.

Natasha quickly pulled away when there was a knock on the door frame. Howler walked in with a tray with bandages and a bowl, "Morning. Let me just change your bandages and I'll be out of your hair." She took a seat opposite of Natasha and started to take the old bandages off to examine the wound.

"Who are you?" Clint watch while he watched Howler make look closely at the wound.

"I go by Howler on missions. And it looks like your wound should be finished healing in a few weeks." Howler smiled, "No signs of infection."

"What's your actual name." Clint said while Howler was soaking a patch in the medicine. Howler stopped a moment, "When your not on missions."

Howler chuckled, ringing out the patch, "I'm always on missions. My line of work doesn't exactly have room for breaks." She started to wrap the patch to his arm.

"When you're with family then." No response, "What do your friends call you." Clint amended. Howler looked thoughtful while she finished her work.

"Angelica." She shrugged, "The bandage isn't too tight?" Clint shook his head, "Good. Do you need anything."

"I'm fine. My names Clint. And that's Natasha." Natasha smirked a little in gratitude.

"Thank you for the tea. It really helped." Howler nodded, before leaving the med bungalow. "She helped saved your life."

"I'm grateful. Where are the rest?" Clint rest of the team came in, all relieved that Clint was fine. "Well that answers that."

The group surrounded the bed. Natasha pointed at Val, still perched on the table, "This little guy, Val, he monitored you. Made sure nothing happened." Val, hissed in a non threatening way.

"I only did it because Howler asked me to." Val curled up into himself, "The little brat be dead without my help." The group laughed a little at the lively behavior.

"You're a robot?" Tony asked lively.

"Animatronic AI is more accurate smart ass." The group laughed again, "Which form of Earth are you all from."

"Midgard. Talking snake of enchantment." Thor's voice boomed.

"Midgard? That's a place we haven't visited in a while." Val hissed thoughtfully. "I'll tell Howler so she can start working on your way home."

"Tell me what?" Howler walked into the room again with some food, "You need to eat something to keep up your strength." She placed the tray on Clint's lap and smiled ruefully, "Can't heal on a empty stomach."

"Thank you." Clint started to eat. Grateful to put something in his stomach.

"What is it you needed to tell me Val?"

"These guys come from Midgard. Think you can make a gateway for them to get home?"

"Midgard?" Howler was thoughtful for a second, "It be hard to get one to go straight there considering how far we are. But I think I can manage it."

Steve became a little worried, "If its too much_"

Howler waved her hand dismissively, "I'd be fine. I'll try to have one up for you in the hour." Howler turned her attention to Clint, "If you think you'll be well enough "

"I should be fine."

"Then its settled. I'll get to work on the portal. Val, fill them in on anything they feel they need to know."

* * *

Unfortunately Clint developed a bad fever again and couldn't make that type of trip. Not to mention the portal wasn't stable enough. Howler switch from aiding Clint to working on the portal and helping other on the island for another week before Clint felt better again. Within another week he was walking around.

Howler was with a little boy in a medical hut. He was pale, bright chestnut hair welted, eyes dark blue. He was dying and knew it, "Angelica. I'm scared." The kid whimpered miserably.

Howler ran her hand over his stomach letting the light blue color wash over him, "I know. Luke you need to relax. Can you do that for me?"

The little boy, Luke, nodded. "The doctor said I wasn't going to make it." The boy sobbed a little.

"Hey, hey. But you get to see your momma again. And you won't hurt anymore." Howler smoothed Lukes nappy chestnut hair back.

Luke sniffled, "Momma. She's where I'm going?"

"Mhm. And I bet she's got your favorite, roasted chestnuts covered in coca. She's gonna give you a big hug." Howler smiled in sympathy for the boy. The worst part of these types of missions like this was the people she couldn't save.

Luke's pale hand wrapped loosely on her wrist, "Angelica, can I call you Hama. I never had one before."

She smiled softly, "Sure thing kid. Anything you want." Luke chuckled a little before getting a coughing fit. "Relax. Luke"

"I will Hama. You always took good care of me when you visit. You look after everyone." Luke smiled at Howler, "Who looks after you Hama."

"I watch myself Luke. I'm sorry there isn't much else for me to do for you anymore." Howler bite back a sob. She hated this, absolutely hated this. This kid trusted her to help and she couldn't. Luke's small hand brushed a tear she didn't even know she let go of off her cheek.

"Don't cry Hama. I'll look after you. And Momma will too." Luke smiled, he honestly smiled. He tugged Howler to come closer and when she did, he gave her a hug. She returned the hug and that was it, Luke died ages 12 in Howlers arms. She sobbed and pulled away, the boy looked like he was only asleep. No signs of pain, he looked a bit satisfied.

"You're a good kid Luke. I'm glad to be your Hama. Just wish I could have done more."

"It happened Angel. You know that." Harp walked into the room and sat next to Howler. "It was out of you hands. He didn't die miserable. He had a friend. Or as he called you had his Hama. Look he gave you a gift too."

Howler looked down at her wrist. A simple thin rope chain with a obsidian charm was there. "He must have slipped it on earlier. He was always a clever little boy." She smiled sadly.

"He is isn't he. " Harp chuckled. "You need a break. I have no seen you take a vacation once. Not here. Not Catline, Hazrode. None of those dimensions. Then these people from Midgard come. Your uncle even. That's some type of sign."

Howler sighed, "Harp. He doesn't know he's my uncle in that weird family friend connection thing I never really understood. And I don't want to explain."

* * *

Val had taken it upon himself to stick with Clint in case something happens again. They pretty much became friends in a sense. Val would sit on Clint's shoulder and Clint would ask about stuff. Sometimes he asked about the world they were in. What places Val's been to. Clint only got honest answers every time. "When do you think the portal will be ready."

Val hissed thoughtfully, "Not sure. I think it will be a day. Howler will figure out soon. Girls smart."

"You're too human to be a AI." Clint whined.

"That's how Howler designed me. She told me I was designed a lot like how her past Mentor was. Apparently the man practically raised her."

Clint hummed, Val has human behavior similar to like how Jarvis has human behavior. Tony called out from the top of the Bungalow the Avengers had been staying in. "Hey Clint. They might have the portal ready. Cap sent me to come get you." Clint nodded.

* * *

Angelica was upgrading Val for the unforeseen future. Who knows if the next dimension affects his main power source, or a digital virus comes up. She needed to make upgrades to act as a counter for all these possibilities. Tony was also in the lab looking at the vastly different technology in this more tribal place. He was interested by how the technology was similar and more advanced. It was amazing to him, but he needs to focus.

"What _is_ Your name kid." Tony said while he watched the girl put Val back together with his upgrades.

Howler didn't look up from her work, "Angelica Lurance."

"That sounds familiar. Are you related to Dennis Lurance?"

Howler stopped and looked at Tony, shock, "He's my father."

"He worked at Stark Industry."

"So he was a employee."

"He was a friend. He use to talk about his twins. His son, Terence and how he wish he knew how his daughter was. Said he never really got to know her." Tony sighed. "Made me the uncle."

Howler sighed, crossing her arms, "What do you want."

"To know why you were taken. Bad divorce? "

"My mother was a wretched witch when she was alive. Marriage was not and is not a factor where I come from." Howler chuckled darkly, "Didn't stop her from being a total whore. She slept with me father, convinced that poor man into thinking its something real. After me and Terence was born, she took me by mistake. She wanted Terence." Tony said nothing and waited for Howler, "I read in our medical files that Terence was real sickly when he was born, and she didn't know that."

"She grabbed the healthiest of the two."

"Yeah. She was horrible when she saw her mistake. Went into denial about it. Made me dress like a boy, act like one. Then when my abilities manifested, she knew. I was a girl with powers our culture deemed only for men. That's when I was put in training to ensure my death. It never worked, every time I would get more abusive teachers, harsher trails. Until i found Val, he taught and raised me since I was 12. "

"Angelica. I'm sorry."

* * *

They finally got the portal up and The Avengers were ready to go. Howler was their with them to say goodbye. "Fair warning you've only been gone from Midgard for approximately, 3 days"

"Seriously?" Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Some places affect time differently." Howler shrugged, "I've gotten use to it."

Tony placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you ever want to come visit. Visit." Howler smiled gratefully.

Harp walked next to Howler, shoving a duffle bag in her hand. "I'm relieving you of duty and placing you on vacation. Effective immediately." Howler gabbed like a fish, "I'm calling The Head and demanding it."

"But there's a lot of work to be.."

"We can handle it. You haven't had a break and you need one. I leave my student in your care." Harp smiled brightly, pushing Howler towards the Avengers, "Go live a little Angelica."

"Well take care of her Harp. Promise." Tony smiled offering to carry the duffle bag. Howler frowned and handed over the duffle bag. The rest of the Avengers smiled and nodded before departing. On the other side of the portal The Avengers where glad to see that New York is not in pieces. Howler, now Angelica, looked around baffled with the crowded feel of the city.

"Angelica you may want to change. You will stick out like a sore thumb," Val hissed softly from her shoulder. She took look at herself and knew it was true she was in a silk wrap and sleeveless tube top and arm gloves. A quick form of purple mist surrounded her before it went away and she was wearing more average cloths. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail, jeans, a purple tank top and black jacket. Val hissed in approval, "Better."

"Come on. Lets get you settled into the Tower."

* * *

Tony was suppose to be taking Angelica to see the city considering that she has never been in one like New York. Unfortunately Pepper called needing him to go to a conference. Which he wanted no part of, thank you very much. Angelica was brushing her hair when Tony went to tell her the news. "Angelica. I just got pulled into a conference meeting today."

Angelica looked sad, but quickly covered it up with a small smile. "I understand. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah. How bout one of the other Avengers takes you out today. I'm pretty sure Cap is free." Tony amended. "I'll go ask him on my way out." Angelica nodded. Finding that the conversation was over Tony left to find the Capsicle.

Tony found the Steve in the kitchen obviously just coming back from his morning jog. If the sweating and drowning a bottle of water was anything to go by. "Cap. What's on your schedule today?"

Steve never choked in shock and put the water bottle down, "Tony. Oh, uh nothing. Why?"

"I have a conference meeting I need to go to and was wondering if you could take Angelica to see the city in my place." Tony smirked a bit, "Think of it like a date."

Steve made another choking sound before looking indignant towards Tony. "I maybe new to this time but I'm pretty sure you are the only uncle that sets his niece up with his friend."

Tony made a tsking noise, "A friend that is technically old enough to be my grand father." He shrugged.

"I hate you." Steve smirked ruefully, his words having no bit to it. "I'll show Angelica around. But its not a date. Bruce is heading to China town today so we'll just go with him."

Tony snickered,"So you're going to get a chaperon for this date?"

"Its not a date." Steve said firmly. Angelica walked into the room with a light blue beanie on her head letting her short dark her point out at the ends, a pale purple sweetheart shirt with a red trim that nearly reached her knees and black leggings. Her black flats tapping softly on the granite of the kitchen.

"Angelica, Steve said he's going to take you to Chinatown."

Angelica smiled gratefully, "Thank you Steve." He returned the smile.

"Well I'm going to leave for my meeting." Tony hugged Angelica and mouthed 'Date' to Steve, "Have fun." Tony left the two in the kitchen by himself.

"Well leave a about an hour. Just need to take a show, alright?" Angelica nodded. Steve resisted the urge to kiss Angelica on the forehead and went to take a shower and talk Bruce into coming with them to Chinatown.

* * *

After finding and conferencing Bruce to come with on the 'not date' the three left for China town. Happy agreed to drop them off at China town. Angelica was excited from the car ride to wandering around the place. Bruce slyly wondered ahead of the two trying to find a tea shop he loves to go to. Steve noticed the Bruce purposely went ahead of them, but chose not to say anything and allowed Angelica to pull him to anything she found interesting. She even found this woman selling hope beads to talk to in Chinese. The woman seemed very thrilled to talk to someone, gesturing vibrantly with every word. The woman sent them off with a free bracelet each, Angelica's purple with blue and Steve's Red with Blue. The two thanked her and went to find Bruce.

"Wow look Steve." Angelica stopped in front of a guy doing tricks while he cook meat on a wide grill. Steve smiled at her interest. He asked the man for two sticks of chicken. The cook happily obliged and made much more of a show out of it, much to Angelica's joy.

Steve offered her one, "Its really good." Angelica took one, taking a small bite. Her face lite up making Steve chuckled, "I take it you like it." Angelica nodded happily and Steve guided her through the crowed to where he was sure Bruce was hiding. By the time they finished their snaked they made it to the tea shop where Bruce was looking and sampling tea.

"Hi Bruce." Angelica chirped happily before leaving Steve's side to look at the tea sets in the store.

Bruce smiled serenely, "Ah. I was worried I lost you two." He smiled more when Angelica's attention was pulled towards the tea sets. He walked over to Steve and nudged him. "How's the date going."

Steve got a bit flustered, "Its not a date. I'm just showing a friend around is all." Angelica wandered over to some of the tea leaves on the other part of the store.

"She's got good taste in tea." Bruce smiled idly, "She likes mint and Ginseng tea. We were talking about tea last night after dinner." Bruce was hinting and Steve rolled his eyes. Angelica didn't hear any of their conversation too stuck on trying to figure out which new tea flavor she wanted to try.

The store owner saw Angelica in her predicament and came over giving suggestions of her favorites. Bruce gave Steve a small push before leaving the shop to go back to the Tower. He sighed and went back to Angelica, who was listening intently to the shopkeeper. Now Angelica had two different bags of tea leaves. The shopkeeper smiled at Steve's presence whispering something to Angelica that made her blush.

Steve found the blush very cute, "Are these the ones you want?" Angelica nodded shyly. Steve plucked the two packages out of her hands and walked to the cash register. Angelica trailed behind.

Angelica whined, "I can pay for it."

Steve smiled at her, "I know. Consider it a gift." Angelica pouted until Steve wrapped one arm around her. After paying for the tea Steve handed them back to Angelica and she tucked them into her bag.

"Thank you."

The two left the shop and continued to explore. Angelica sometimes stopped and asked what somethings where. Steve answered the things he knew and led Angelica towards a trolley so they can explore more places. He ended up buying her a key chain, necklace and a ring(Not that type of ring!) without even noticing he was buying her things. They went to parks and the Shawarma place the team liked. Angelica never seemed to get bored with some of the places they visited and somehow they managed to get to Brooklyn. He slipped and told her he use to live in Brooklyn before being frozen in ice. That seemed to have interested Angelica to no end. She told him she always likes to visit places after a while and see how things change. Steve decided to take her around his old neighborhood and tell her what wasn't there when he was growing up, what was still there and how strange it was. He took her to a park in the area to rest and call Happy to pick them up since Angelica said she was tired.

Happy picked them up after about an hour. Angelica was curled up against Steve, asleep. He let her hoping that Happy didn't notice anything. No luck, Happy noticed, "Have a nice date Captain."

Steve sighed, "It wasn't a date." Angelica shifted closer to Steve, wrapping an arm around his like a pillow.

Happy rolled his eyes but didn't bother to reply. As far as he was concerned it was a date and they had a good time. The rest of the ride was in silence. Once they reached the tower Steve gently shook Angelica awake. With a small yawn she looked up at him and smiled. They made their way back to the Avengers Communal area to find Bruce brewing some tea. He waved at the new arrivals.

Angelica kissed Steve on the cheek, "Thank you. I had a good time." She happily rushed off to Tony's lab to tell her how much fun she had that day and to thank him for talking Steve into taking her.

Bruce smiled mischievously, "Someone had a good date."

Steve growled in response, "It. wasn't. a. date."

"Denial"

"It wasn't!" Steve exclaimed throwing his arms over his head and all but threw himself on the couch.

Clint walked into the kitchen for orange juice, "What's Cap fussy about. Bad date?"

"Wasn't a date dammit!"

Bruce and Clint chuckled at Steve's distress.

* * *

Tony was working on upgrade for the Iron man design. "Sir Angelica is coming and I believe she had quite a good time on her date with Captain Rogers."

Tony chuckled, "Even you know it was a date."

"Indeed."

Angelica typed in her pass code and happily walked into the lab. Tony couldn't help but smile at the younger genius' glee, "Looks like someone had a good time."

"Yeah we walked all around China town, Steve bought me some tea there and I got to try this really good chicken that was spicy but really good. And this really sweet elderly woman gave me and Steve these bead bracelets. Then he took me to a Shawarma place and showed me around Brooklyn. It was really fun."

"So it was a good date." Tony chuckled when the girl stopped bouncing in place only to become flustered.

"It wasn't a date." Angelica pouted like a small child that didn't believe what she was being told.

"Steve said the exact same thing." He ruffled her hair and smiled gleefully when he saw a single band ring with small vine designs on her right hand. "Is that a ring?"

"No..."

"Yes it is." Tony grabbed her arm for a closer look. He had to admit for simplicity it was a nice little ring."And a new necklace. Huh someone is spoiled by her new boyfriend."

"We aren't dating. And Steve said it was okay." Angelica 'eeped' when Tony crossed his arms and looked smug, "He said they were gifts."

"Yes but their cutesy little gifts that someone would get for someone they really like. "He patted her on the head, "Nothing wrong with it. Just means he likes you. A lot."

* * *

**Thats the end of this. Like it, Review. Hate it, erase it from your mind. I regret none of this! If you like let me loves. Have a great new year! Love your fans, love your family. Let the Haters Hate. This cats OUT!**


End file.
